


Agreement of Custody Regarding: China Dishes, a Vacuum Cleaner, and Microplush Bedding

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Families of Choice, Female-Male Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. A somewhat fluffly look at modern Shae and Tyrion getting engaged. Complete.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Kudos: 7





	Agreement of Custody Regarding: China Dishes, a Vacuum Cleaner, and Microplush Bedding

“Marry me,” Tyrion says.

Chuckling, Shae gets out of bed. “I’m glad the wine we had didn’t catch up to you until after-”

“I’m serious.” Sitting up, he digs through his nightstand. “I don’t have a ring, but I have the necklace my mother wore on her wedding day. Wear it until I buy you a ring. Wear it after, if you want.”

Coming back over with bottles of water, she gives him a measured look.

He holds it out. “I’m serious, Shae.”

“Your father would disinherit you.”

“Do you care? I wouldn’t ask you to support me, and you refuse to even let me buy you dinner when we go out.”

Smiling a bit sadly, she strokes his cheek. “And you think marriage- I’m not quitting my job. Even when I get old and fat, there are still people who will pay to watch me.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to be my wife. We’ve agreed, no sex with others. I don’t care how many people watch you, as long as they don’t touch. And you know you can trust me not to touch anyone else.”

“You’re serious.”

“Yes.” He sets the necklace down next to her. “I had a dream recently. We were in a different time and place. Medieval, I think. We were in love, but I don’t think the dream ended happily. I woke up very sad. But now, I think we can be happy.”

“And what was I,” she inquires half-sardonically, “your whore?”

“Well- the important thing is, now, you’re my girlfriend whom I desperately want to be my wife. From what I gathered, I was a terrible lord. I’m much better off being a journalist. We can find a smaller flat. I’ll do the dishes, and you can do the vacuuming.”

Picking up the necklace, she studies it. “It’s pretty. But,” her eyes catch his, “how would your mother feel about me wearing it?”

“I honestly don’t know. But if I was going to worry about that, let’s acknowledge that I wouldn’t have ever started seriously dating a camgirl in the first place. I never knew her, Shae. I think some part of me will always love and miss her, but I’m in love with you. I want to build a life with you, and paying serious focus to what a dead person would think doesn’t strike me as healthy.”

“Put it on me. I’ll see how it feels.”

He does. “You look beautiful.”

Getting up, she goes to look in the mirror, and after studying herself for a long moment, she comes back. “Okay. I’ll marry you, but I’m not wearing white, and if we divorce, I get the vacuum cleaner and your grandmother’s china.”

“You hate my grandmother’s china.”

“Yes, and I will take great pleasure in destroying it if we divorce.”

“Yeah, alright, fair enough. It’s not as if I have any deep emotional attachment to it. But if we divorce, I get your set of microplush bedding.”

She laughs. “Of course, that’s what you’d want.”

Grinning, he nods. “So, yes? Truly?”

“Yes.” She kisses him. “I’m going to shower. Text your brother. The water should be warm enough by the time you’ve got father re-blocked.”

“I’ll join you once he is.”

Starting to get up, she pauses. “I do love you. I have a feeling you broke my heart in that dream. Don’t do that now.”

“I promise I’ll try my very best not to.”

“Good.”


End file.
